Yang vs Koneko!
by K0t0amatsukami
Summary: Everyone's Favorite Rook VS everyone's favorite Sunny Little Dragon!


_Welcome, fellow citizens of Fanfiction! Today we have a fight between two awesome brawlers! Our first fighter is the Sunny Little Dragon herself_ , _Yang Xiao Long! The next fighter is beloved by all who appreciate Nekos, The Rook of Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujou!_ _The Yang and Koneko I will be using are Volume 4-5 Yang, and post-Loki Koneko, so a Koneko who has accepted her Nekomata side, and thus has the use of Senjutsu._

Yang Xiao Long stood in the center of Kuoh's park, throughly enjoting herself, beating down a bunch of Beowolves with her prized possesion, Ember Celica, the pair of shotgun guantlets pumped back and forth, the five Beowolves falling dead and disentegrating. Out of the blue, a dead Beowolf slammed into the ground, having apparently falling from the sky. An adorable little girl walked out of the trees.

 _No way that little girl threw that Beowolf,_ Yang thought. _Eh, better introduce myself._

Hi!" Yang said, enthusiastically. "My name's Yang, what's yours?"

The little girl looked at her dispassionately. "Koneko."

"Did you throw that Beowolf?"

"If that's what they're called, then yes."

It was only then that Yang noticed the ears and tail.

"Ohhh, you're a faunus!"

''A what?" Koneko asked, bewildered. She'd never been called a faunus...

"You don't know what a faunsus is? Oh, I got it! You must be a Nekomata, like from those shows Ruby watches!"

"Sure... why not."

"Soooo," Yang began,a sly smile on her face. "Wanna spar, see who's stronger?"

Koneko rolled her eyes. "Sure..."

Yang decided to start things off, shooting a blast from her robotic arm. She was shocked, however, when a blue fire sprang into exsistence on Koneko's fist, which she launched at the blast, dissapating it harmlessly. Yang grinned.

This was going to be a challenge.

The two rushed each other, fists drawn back, Yang swinging low, because of her opponent's stature. Koneko leapt over the swing, grabbing Yang's fist, trying to unbalance her. To Koneko's misfortune, Yang let Koneko's move fuel her own momentum, slamming her fist into the small Nekomata's face full force.

Koneko slid backward, still on her feet, but astonished at the force of this human's punch. Yang had a cocky grin, gesturing for Koneko to come at her.

 _Alright,_ Koneko thought. _If she wants to fight, then I'll give her a fight._

Koneko rushed forward, infusing her fists with Senjutsu, to emulate Yang's kinetic blasts. Yang was blocking and dodging, mostly dodging, after taking one hit and feeling how much Aura got taken out, she didn't want to get hit again. Koneko was very strong, stronger than this girl, and both of them knew it. Yang had to end the fight, before Koneko got a solid hit in, and broke her Aura. She just didn't want to hurt the little girl too bad.

the decision was madefor her when Koneko leapt into the air, grabbing hold of Yang's hair, and slamming her into the ground like a lawn dart.

Yang rose slowly, her eyes red. She slammed her fists together, fire exploding around her. She used Ember Celica to propel herself forth, faster than Koneko could block, sending her skidding back, a surprised look on her face, a look that did not last long, with Yang slamming punch after punch into her, jolting her small body. Koneko knew she only had one chance to get out of the corner, so to speak, so she took it. She knew her timing had to be perfect, but it wasn't like it was life or death if she got it wrong.

But she got it right. As Yang swung her left fist, Koneko kicked out with her right foot, effectively blocking. She used the fist as a springboard, backflipping, while kicking with her left, catching Yang under the chin, knocking her back and breaking her aura. Koneko fired a small bolt of Senjutsu at Yang's leg, knocking it out from under her, sending her to a knee, while Koneko jump-kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her to the ground.

Yang flinched when she saw Koneko's hand speed toward her face, but opened her eyes to see the smaller girl extending a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," Yang said, getting to her feet.

"No problem. That was a good fight."

"Indeed it was. You could even say it was _purr_ -fect!"

"I would never say that. Ever."

 _Reasons for the outcome: Koneko is stronger than Yang. This is shown when she casually lifts Fenrir above her head in season three during the fight wi_ _th Loki. Yang's highest strength feat so far is blocking the Paladin's punch, but she had to do that in Overdrive. People extoll Yamg as being super strong, and this is true, but only in Overdrive. Koneko, on the other hand, is that strong all the time, due to her Rook piece. She can also take more hits, again because of the Rook. Yang may have better survivability, due to her terminal velocity fall throgh the rough of the cafeteria, but there's no way of knowing how much aura that fall took. If she survived it only to deplete her aura, then she'd be in no position to fight. Yang has the edge in experience, but Koneko makes up for this with far more power, especially after accepting her Nekomata side, and unlocking senjutsu. Yang is a glass cannon, but Koneko is just a cannon. Read and Review, tell me if i got anything wrong!_


End file.
